


Even the Devil Deserves Love

by SK_Kasai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: Deckerstar prompts collection“I have you.” Lucifer smiled, leaning back to admire her, “My beautiful Miracle.”She kissed him for that, finding his joy infectious.“I have the spawn. I have friends. F-family.” He laughed, low and self-deprecating, “Who would have thought…?”“What? That the Devil would find love?”“I never even dared to believe it…” He confessed, eyes downcast, “You proved me wrong, Detective.”“Someone had to, Lucifer.” She stroked his cheek, “You deserve love.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 54
Kudos: 334
Collections: Lucifer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxtectiveluci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/gifts).



> Pat, dumbass, ily ❤

**(Season 2)**

Lucifer didn’t have a family.

Technically speaking, he had more siblings than he could name or count. His parents were the creators of bloody little thing humans called the universe.

His family was the first family in the history of everything.

Yet, he was _alone._

How could he think of himself as anything other than that when he’d been literally tossed out and banished to a realm of eternal suffering, pain, and brimstone?

None of them had even payed him a visit. When he'd being young and dumb and desperate enough to pray, none of them had bothered acknowledging him.

It was alright though.

He was no weakling.

He’d been thrown to Hell and he’d emerged as the _King_. He’d faced down horrors his “family” couldn’t even imagine and he’d survived with his head held high.

So why did he feel like sobbing in the tiny classroom in the middle of a bunch of offspring that weren’t even as tall as his legs?

_Bloody Hell._

Why had he agreed to join the Detective for the spawn's little urchin jail event thing?

“Seen something you like?” The Detective teased, coming up behind him.

Lucifer jumped, startled. He blinked rapidly, wondering if there was any evidence of his weakness at the corners of his eyes.

Not that the Devil was weak of course. It must have been some sort of byproduct of his little mortality situation. 

It was the Detective’s fault, wasn’t it? Then again, everything was. She’d shagged Daniel, producing the urchin who had done this and-

“Lucifer?” The Detective frowned, patting his shoulder, “Are you okay?”

He shook his head, summoning a cheerful grin.

“Pardon me, Detective.” He wrinkled his nose, “I appear to have been traumatized by this display of… _art._ ” He spat out the word with venom, glaring at the wall.

If he’d had his wings, smiting it out of existence would’ve been a very viable option.

It was surely better than dealing with all of these emotions, right?

_Right._

“They’re kids.” The Detective sighed, unamused.

“Yes and I thought the Urchin was the only one who was… artistically challenged.” He huffed, “But it appears to be a generational thing.”

“They’re kids.” The Detective repeated, rolling her eyes.

He loved it when she rolled her eyes at him.

He loved it when she touched his shoulder or slapped his arm.

Of course he did. How could he not when he loved he-

“Actually, the urchin appears to be more gifted than her peers.” Lucifer stuffed his hands in his pockets, wishing he hadn’t agreed to coming here, “Not that there’s much to see on this wall of horrors, Detective. Perhaps we could-”

“Awww!” The Detective gushed.

_Ah._

She’d found it.

Lucifer wished his father would smite him out of existence.

“It’s cute.” His partner declared, “I love it.”

“You love all her stupid, bloody artwork.” Lucifer sighed, “I have to stare at it on your desk all day!”

“She’s my daughter, Lucifer.”

_So?_

His parents hadn’t cared. Look at him; perfectly fine. Actually, he was more than fine. 

The twisting, agonizing feeling in his gut was also some sort of effect due to his detective-induced vulnerability.

“You’re freaking out.” The Detective stated, “Lucifer!”

He wasn’t freaking out!

“It’s just a drawing.”

“I know.” He huffed, “I mean, Detective, she hasn’t even gotten my suit right. Horrible fashion taste. As if I’d ever wear a navy blue suit with a bloody grey shirt. She must get her atrocious fashion sense from Daniel, although I would also-”

“You’re such an idiot.” The Detective rolled her eyes again, “She loves you.”

Lucifer gulped.

No.

_No. No. No._

She most certainly did not.

“Who doesn’t?” He smirked, hoping his cocky grin was nothing less than perfect.

Wow. The Detective was truly risking permanent eye damage by being around him.

He turned back to the cause of his current troubles, glaring at it.

The spawn had been tasked with “drawing her family”. She’d drawn a bunch of vaguely humanoid forms that must have been herself, her mother and Daniel. The Urchin was standing between her parents, although Daniel looked a bit… further away?

So far so good.

Then, one could easily notice a thin, dark-skinned woman with long, ebony hair, holding a curved knife.

Ha! 

Mazikeen would’ve had a field day with this. 

Lucifer had actually grabbed his phone, wanting to take a picture and show it to Maze. That was when he noticed the tall, skinny man in a crudely drawn suit holding hands with the Detective.

It hadn’t clicked of course. Why would it?

The urchin had to go and add a pair of fluffy, white, almost chicken-like wings and long, slightly pointed horns.

“She got your wings right.” Chloe snickered, bumping his shoulder, “That’s what you get for all your Devil talk.”

He gave her a half-hearted smile, wondering why his chest seemed to ache more the longer he stared at the stupid piece of paper.

“She thinks… the spawn considers me a part of her… family?” Lucifer almost whispered.

He hadn’t wanted to!

The Detective wasn’t even supposed to hear it.

However, she had.

Her gaze softened and her face melted into one of those expressions that had so much care and sadness in them that they made Lucifer want to rip his hair out.

The Detective should never be sad.

She shouldn't be sad when it concerned him. He was perfectly fine.

“Of course she does.” The Detective whispered, “I do too, Lucifer. Always.”

_Lies._

He wanted to scream that in that Detective’s face and run. Maybe if he ran fast enough, he could escape the strange, warm tingling sensation in his chest.

Maybe if he ran fast enough, he would never have to stick around long enough to disappoint the little girl and her mother.

The part of him that wanted this? Preposterous. He didn't want a family. Of course not.

They didn’t know what kind of monster he was.

They didn’t know the truth.

No one would want the Devil in their family. His own family had abandoned him for the love of everything. 

They’d been right. He didn’t have anyone. He never would. He didn’t deserve it. He-

“Lucifer?”

“Since we’re family, Detective, does that mean that we are married?” He teased, snapping out of his daze and pushing all the overwhelming thoughts in his head into a tiny box he would rather forget about, “I don’t believe we have consummated this marriage, darling, and let me tell you-”

“In your dreams, Lucifer.”

Another eye roll.

He was going to break his previous record. Wow.

So why did it feel as if someone had sucked all the air from his lungs and dug a massive whole where his heart was supposed to be?

It’s not like the Devil was supposed to have a heart anyway. 

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

**(In the happy, established Deckerstar future)**

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, love?”

She needed to finish up this report. Chloe tried her hardest to finish everything during work hours, preferring to spend her evenings with Trixie and Lucifer. However, thanks to a certain Devil, she’d been too distracted today.

Here he was again, back it.

Could she really do anything though?

He had sat down next to her on the couch the moment he’d seen her. Lucifer had proceeded to lie down with his head in her lap, eyes closed with a small, satisfied smile on his face.

It was cute.

 _He_ was cute.

But the thing was that she really needed to use her laptop. What could she do though? Kick him out when she’d been the one who’d lectured him about casual touch and affection?

_And he was so happy about it too._

It was almost as if she’d given him the moon and the stars any time she ran a hand through his hair, kissed his cheek, or hugged him.

“Nothing.” Chloe sighed, giving her laptop a mournful look, “I just really love you.”

“And I you, Detective.” He beamed, closing his eyes again.

She contented herself with tracing his face, wondering when she had gotten herself such a clingy devil. This was like him but also unlike him. 

Was he still worried about everything?

“Mom!” Trixie emerged from her room, carrying a huge stack of papers, “All done!”

“Really?”

“Keep it down.” Lucifer mumbled, not even opening his eyes. Aww. Had he been about to doze off? How long had they been sitting there?

He… didn’t even get up. Huh. Usually, he would be almost embarrassed at the thought of Trixie seeing him like this.

Progress?

“I finished clearing out my old files and organized my desk.” Trixie informed them, “Don’t want these anymore, Mom.”

Lucifer opened his eyes, staring at the stack of papers.

“You have a lot of drawings for someone who can’t draw.” He observed.

“You’re always so nice, Lucifer.” Her daughter rolled her eyes, “These are from like second grade!”

“Masterpieces.” Lucifer amended when Chloe pulled at his ear, “The Louvre is missing out on these, urchin.”

Trixie laughed at that. Lucifer smiled.

Chloe?

She was so done with both of them. She loved them way too much.

“I know that!” Lucifer exclaimed, getting up so quickly that he almost slammed his head into Chloe’s.

He grabbed a paper that had been slightly sticking out from the middle of the pile, effectively causing what must have been hundreds of papers to topple over and fall to the ground.

“Hey!”

Lucifer wasn’t paying attention to Trixie though. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch and adjusting his silky robe. His eyes never left the drawing.

Something deep and sad swirled within them.

Chloe knew _that_ look.

Trixie was crouched on the floor, picking up the papers and mumbling about annoying devils.

“Lucifer?”

He presented her with the paper, holding it up like it was some sort of prize. His cheeks were a bit flushed though, a small, sheepish smile on his lips.

Chloe stared at the drawing, taking a moment to remember what it was.

“You can keep it if you like it that much.” Trixie rolled her eyes, “Or, I can draw you a new one.”

“You still think that this is true?” Lucifer asked, surprised.

“You literally live with us now.” Trixie snorted, turning to leave, “You kiss mom all the time! That drawing was just me predicting the future, Lucifer. Though, it wasn’t that hard to predict. I’m sure everyone except you guys could see it.”

And with that, she just took her papers and retreated back to her room.

“I have a family.” Lucifer whispered after a few minutes, in awe, “Bloody Hell.”

Maybe she should have been more surprised. Maybe she should have bene offended or confused.

Honestly?

Chloe was just… _sad._

She knew how he thought. 

For example, one would think that the Devil of all creatures in the universe had nothing to fear.

After all, wasn’t he on top of the monster chain?

Chloe herself used to believe that Lucifer Morningstar didn’t really give a fuck about anything or anyone. She was smart enough to know that everyone had skeletons in their closets and breaking points they could barely handle, but the obnoxious playboy’s worst fear might have as well been going a night without a one night stand.

Of course, it all changed as she slowly began to get to know him.

Now that they were together, Chloe knew that he had a _lot_ of fears. As a matter of fact, she was almost certain that she knew his fears better than he knew them himself.

He was terrified of being alone.

It wasn’t autophobia, but it was more… _complex._

The Devil was a lonely creature. He’d spent so long on his own, not even daring to hope for something else. It had went on for so long that he didn't even know how to accept love or what to do with it. 

“Of course you do.” Chloe whispered, barely able to get the words out, “You have had one for some time now.”

He smiled, deciding to kiss her just then.

“It’s... _incredible._ ” He mumbled, leaning his head against her shoulder, “The first time I saw this bloody drawing I drank myself into a stupor and had one hell of a legendary orgy.”

“That’s… _ew._ ”

Lucifer just laughed.

“The urchin did predict the future, huh?”

“She’s clever like that.” Chloe nodded.

Trixie had known all along. She’d known about him being the devil, about them, about everything…

Her smart little monkey who wasn’t quite so little anymore.

“It’s nice.” Lucifer sighed, “I-I love it.”

“And I love you too.” Chloe pressed a kiss to his temple, “You’re not alone.”

“I know.” He mumbled, pressing his face to her shoulder as though the admission was embarrassing or something. 

“I have you.” Lucifer smiled, leaning back to admire her, “My beautiful Miracle.”

She kissed him for that, finding his joy infectious.

“I have the spawn. I have friends. F-family.” He laughed, low and self-deprecating, “Who would have thought…?”

“What? That the Devil would find love?”

“I never even dared to believe it…” He confessed, eyes downcast, “You proved me wrong, Detective.”

“Someone had to, Lucifer.” She stroked his cheek, “You deserve love.”

Lucifer froze at that, looking almost horrified. He blinked and it was gone. Instead, a smile crept to his face and a tiny spark of mischief danced in his eyes.

“You can show me how much you love me later, Detective.” He grinned.

“In your dreams, Satan.” She laughed, pushing him away.

“Every night, my love.” He continued, a sultry grin on his lips, “Though, now that I have the real thing…”

How could she not kiss him after that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds Lucifer trying to talk to God. It doesn't go well.

Falling asleep next to Lucifer had a lot of perks.

He was warm, cuddly, adorable, hot…

Really, really hot actually. Literally and figuratively.

_“What else would you expect from the devil, love?” He smiled as she nestled deeper into his chest, murmuring about how he was better than any blanket._

He was a furnace. She was more familiar with waking up overheated than cold these days.

Yet, these past few nights, she’d wake up cold and alone. Chloe would blink in the darkness, confused. Sometimes she’d go back to sleep with his name on her lips, deciding to wait for him to come back, but being too tired to make it. Other times, she’d stay up and wait.

He always came back.

Chloe felt bad because she pretended to be asleep, waiting to see what was going on. She couldn’t say that she’d heard anything important. However, she’d heard him sniffle one night before he buried his face in her shoulder.

It had shaken Chloe.

By the time she’d gathered the courage to crack her eyes open, Lucifer had succumbed back to sleep.

Chloe hadn’t thought that it was a big deal.

She was probably overreacting. He’d always boasted about how celestials didn’t need as much sleep as fragile humans did. That was it.

Right?

Too bad she couldn’t get herself to believe it.

It went on like that for a long time. At some point, Chloe could’ve sworn she was waking up every single night. Her body seemed to become accustomed to his odd sleeping schedule, occasionally waking her up before Lucifer did.

One night, she’d rolled to her back, staring at the ceiling. Lucifer was probably out on the balcony… smoking? Star gazing?

She didn’t know.

She was tired enough to find out.

Chloe crawled out of bed, hunting for Lucifer’s discarded white dress shirt. She found it near the nightstand, shrugging it on in the name of modesty. She remembered ripping it off his shoulders a few hours ago, blushing.

The floor was cold underneath her feet. The penthouse was quiet. Los Angeles never seemed to sleep, but the world outside still had an odd, reverent kind of peace to it.

Sure enough, Lucifer was out on the balcony, leaning against the railing. She paused by the threshold… appreciating the view. 

That lasted for about a minute because something was wrong.

Her boyfriend was dressed in nothing but his usual black, silky boxers, which only seemed to emphasize the fact that he was shaking.

Her first thought was that he must have been cold, standing outside in the cool air almost naked.

Which was wrong.

Lucifer never got cold. He was her personal heater.

She pushed down the spike of fear in her chest, realizing that he was talking.

“ _Dad_ … please.” He almost sobbed, “I tried everything. I-I tried every way.”

 _Fuck_.

His father.

He never talked to his father unless-

“I’d give you anything. I’d do anything.” Lucifer went on, oblivious to her presence, “You bloody know that. Just… just… please.” 

Please what?

“Please don’t take her away.” Lucifer whispered at last, craning his head up as if he could somehow see his dad lurking between the few twinkling stars.

Chloe could barely hear it. She felt cold, but she knew it had nothing to do with the weather or her partial state of undress. 

“Lucifer?” She pulled the shirt tighter around herself, startled by her own voice.

Maybe she should’ve gone back inside and pretended to be asleep. Maybe she should’ve tried to forget.

Praying was something deeply personal to anybody. The Devil praying? Lucifer begging his Father for her safety?

Who was she to listen? Who was she to pretend-

“D-Detective?”

He whipped around so quickly that she thought he might stumble and fall off the balcony. He looked… scared. His eyes were wide and teary, burning faintly with the remains of the red fire within. They always reminded her of smoldering embers, beautiful and almost hypnotic.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” She closed her eyes, deciding to step closer, “I swear. It’s just… I woke up, and you weren’t next to me and I… got worried.”

“My apologies, darling.” Lucifer gave her a small smile, opening his arms in invitation.

She hugged him, resting her forehead on his sternum for a moment, listening to his quiet heartbeat in the night. The way he relaxed and melted into her embrace almost broke her heart.

She pulled away from him, allowing her hands to cup his face. Lucifer didn’t resist, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“You okay?” She asked, mostly because she had nothing else to say.

Lucifer chuckled at that, opting not to reply.

She brushed the tiny tear at the corner of his eye with her thumb, reaching up to press a kiss to his stubbled cheek.

“Silly question, huh?”

“Truly, considering that I am always okay, Detective.” He hummed.

“Wrong answer.” Chloe shook her head, looping her arms around his neck.

_Just talk to me, Lucifer. Please. Tell me what’s going on._

“Are you going to punish me?” He asked innocently, grinning, “Since we are both awake, you know.”

“We are going to bed.” She confirmed, pressing her lips to his, “To talk though.” She continued giggling at his disappointed whine.

At least he wasn’t running off to Vegas.

Not the highest standard there is, but oh well…

She dragged him back to his bed by the hand, not missing the longing look he sent his alcohol display.

“Talk.” Chloe ordered, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Detective.” He huffed, looking everywhere except at her.

“Lucifer…”

“I do not wish to talk about it.” He tried again, glaring at their intertwined hands.

She couldn’t make him talk, now could she?

“I’m not going anywhere.” She tried.

“You know that that’s not true.” Lucifer growled, “We’ve talked about this.”

“We did.” Chloe nodded, “What happened to living one day at a time and enjoying what we have while we have it?”

“I do not want to lose you.” Lucifer groaned, “Is that so hard to believe?”

“I don’t want to lose you either.” Chloe gripped both of his hands in hers, wondering how she could solve this, “You know that.”

His features softened, and he nodded. A mute realization washed over his face and Lucifer… stopped talking.

Of all things to do.

“We need to talk about this.” She sighed, “It’s eating you up.”

Lucifer just stared at her, silent.

“Lucifer, don’t you dare. No. No puppy face of yours is going to work…”

“I am doing no such thing!”

“You’re just cute then.” Chloe smirked.

“Detective!” He glared at her, “Take that back!”

At least he was smiling.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He insisted, “It’s not like he’s listening anyway.”

“Lucifer-”

“I do not wish to talk about it.” He groaned, “We already have. Several hundred times mind you. You’re here now and that’s all that matters, yes?”

“Yes.” She confirmed, kissing him because she had nothing else to say.

Stalemate. 

“How about we go back to sleep?” She suggested, brushing his thoroughly mussed hair away from his eyes.

“How about we don’t?” Lucifer mumbled, his glare turning to the pillows.

He was worse than Trixie.

“Come on then.” She maneuvered him with more gentleness than she thought she was capable of, lowering him to lie down with his head in her lap, “Just for a little bit.”

“What for?”

“I miss you.” She ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against the headboard, “I’m also worried about you.”

“My apologies.” He murmured, eyes already closed, “I… That was not my intention, Detective.”

“I know.” Chloe sighed, “Still.”

Part of her wished that he would start talking. As the minutes crawled by, the hope within her never seemed to fade.

It was as if she didn’t know Lucifer at all.

He was letting her in more and more with each passing day, but he was still incredibly… _Lucifer._

This tended to frustrate her to no end, but she loved him. She could be a bit more patient knowing how much this issue affected him. Chloe would just try her hardest to focus on the small, happy smile on his lips and ignore the dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes.

He fell asleep.

Mr I-Don’t-want-to-go-to-sleep. The Devil himself. He looked about as threatening as kitten when he was curled up like that, face buried in her stomach and arms wrapped around her waist.

And she loved him so much.

“What am I going to do with you?” Chloe sighed, brushing a finger over one of his eyebrows, “Not leave, that’s for sure. Even… later…”

Later. After she died. In the afterlife.

Because Heaven and Hell and God and the Devil were real and she was the one human, the miracle, stuck in the middle of this mess.

And the Devil wouldn't let her help him. 

"This is all your fault." She glared at the ceiling, "On _so_ many levels."

Of course, she didn't get a reply.

"You should stop torturing him." She continued, "You're so good at that, you know. Look at him."

Look at him indeed. 

"Did you just..." she took a deep breath because she wasn't about to cry. She _wasn't._

She stroked Lucifer's hair, trying to focus on how soft it was.

"Your final plan can't be separating us. Right?" Chloe bit her lip, her eyes straining to find any movement in the darkness, "Not after everything... Not after..."

She waited for a very, very long time.

Of course, she didn't get an answer.

Eventually, Chloe fell asleep wondering how the man in her lap was still sane. Sometimes, she was almost certain that sanity was overrated anyway.


	3. Took You Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie finds out about Deckerstar getting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by the awesome @Camiismymuse (Dora) on Twitter. It's mostly Trixie reacting to Deckerstar getting together since we didn't get to see that in the show yet for some reason. I hope you like it.
> 
> It's mostly free form, since I couldn't decide on a specific time for Trixie to find out about this considering how much stuff happens quickly in s5a after Lucifer and Chloe finally become official.

"Detective," He whispered, eyes glistening in the darkness, "I already miss you."

Who knew that the Devil could be that sappy?

Trixie had never thought she'd hear all of this from where she was hiding, but her she was. Maze had taught her the best things.

"You'll survive." Her mother rolled her eyes. She was smiling though. Trixie could see it. "It's only until tomorrow morning."

"That's too long." Lucifer frowned, lingering by the door way.

It was late. Her mother and Lucifer had often stayed up late together though, working, bantering, or just enjoying each other's company like the lovesick fools that they were.

"Since when are you this clingy?" Her mom laughed, pushing him away.

"Since you kissed me like _that_ in the car." Lucifer complained, "Since we got together? Since you said you..." 

Was he-

Did this mean...?

_About fucking time._

She'd never seen them like this.

Trixie needed to calm down. Her hiding place behind the corner barely counted as a hiding place. She should've been asleep hours ago, but she couldn't be more glad to be awake.

"You're absolutely ridiculous." Her mom rolled her eyes again.

"But you love me." Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows, flashing her a smile.

"Sadly."

"Detective!"

"Good night, Lucifer." Her mother kissed him, "Thank you for everything. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Trixie had to strain to hear them, considering that Lucifer was almost whispering the words against her mother's lips.

"Uh huh." Another kiss, "You'll live."

"With a broken heart!"

They were ridiculous.

And they were together now. Obviously. As in, actually dating.

Finally!

She needed to talk to Maze asap. She needed to-

Woah.

Best night ever.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Her whole thing with Lucifer was… new.

Complicated. Hard to explain. Borderline _insane._

But Chloe couldn’t deny that she was _happy._

He made her happy. Truth be told, she wanted to be with him despite everything. She was almost certain that he felt the same way and they’d gotten… somewhere.

Together at last.

She wasn’t that sappy. Maybe it was something about the serenity of just leaning against Lucifer’s side, not doing anything specific. Indulging in his presence and just being there with him was nice considering everything that had happened over the past year.

They hadn’t felt like themselves ever since before the total mess with Pierce. Maybe longer? Her poisoning and the subsequent disaster with Candy?

Chloe had no idea. What they had now was better though, and that was all that mattered.

However, one thing was missing.

“Detective?” Lucifer hummed, “Penny for your thoughts, darling?”

“We haven’t told Trixie.” She bit her lip, knowing he won’t get it.

Lucifer was great when it came to many things, but he was also… _Lucifer._

_So incredibly Lucifer._

“Told her what?”

“About us.” Chloe clarified, “You know, us getting together.”

Lucifer blinked, pulling away from her with a frown on his face.

“Oh.” He said, looking more lost by the second, “That’s…”

“It’s not a big deal.” Chloe rushed to say, rubbing his arm to stave off whatever this was, “Trixie adores you anyway.”

“Of course.” He grinned, trying his best to sound normal, “What’s not to adore?”

She laughed at that, rolling her eyes.

“Like mother, like daughter.” Lucifer tried again, raising his eyebrows.

She snorted, shaking her head.

“Sure.” Chloe nodded, “I’m not too worried.”

Except that she was worried.

Really, really worried.

“You’re not?”

“No, of course not.” Chloe smiled, hoping that she sounded as reassuring as possible. She tilted his face towards her, kissing him. “Trixie loves you. I love you. Everything will be fine.”

Lucifer took emotional cues from her sometimes. Hopefully, this would work.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers like he seemed to always do these days. Eyes closed again, he just smiled and nodded.

“Whatever you say, Detective.”

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

  
Everything was _not_ fine.

The longer she waited, the more worried she became.

Here she was, leaning against Lucifer’s side again and obsessing over this. Again. She had no idea what was going on in the movie she’d picked for them to watch, and she couldn’t care less. Her apartment was quiet with just the two of them. They loved their peaceful time together almost as much as they loved their more exciting partnership. 

This was ridiculous. She and Lucifer getting together shouldn’t even be a surprise. Everyone had been waiting for it, right?

She and Dan would never get back together. Trixie was sure about that by now. Chloe was also certain that her daughter had “shipped” her with Lucifer. She loved Lucifer. Both of them did.

So what was the problem?

“So you haven’t told the urchin yet?”

“No.” Chloe sighed, “Not yet.”

“So that means that I can’t kiss you whenever I’m at your apartment?”

“Lucifer…”

“That’s a no then.” He groaned, “We need to tell the spawn.”

“We?”

“We.” Lucifer nodded vigorously, “I’m not letting anything reduce my chances of kissing you, Detective. We have wasted far too much time already.”

Right.

Cute? Sort of.

“I can tell her.” Lucifer continued, “I am uncertain why this is such a big deal, but I can tell the urchin about this with no complications.”

“It has to come from me.” Chloe shook her head.

“Why?” He whined, “Why does this have to be this complicated anyway, Detective?”

“I… don’t know.” She sighed, “I’m sorry, this is a mess.”

“It’s okay, love.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to her temple, “You are an exemplary mother. Everything will be fine.”

Oh.

Here he was, doing that thing again; stating something that made her want to cry and kiss the life out of him all at once as if it was nothing.

So she did just that, kissing him and mumbling her thanks against his lips.

“You are most welcome?” He sounded confused and amused. Lucifer didn’t pursue it though, tightening his hold on her, saying nothing else.

Her boyfriend was an idiot most of the time, but he could be so sweet and considerate at other times.

“I love you.” Chloe told him, kissing his shoulder. 

She said it a lot these days. It was a bit because she was so impossibly in love with the Devil himself, and a bit because he said it back now.

“I love you too, Detective.”

She never got bored with hearing those words coming from him. How could she when he always had the same twinkle in his eyes, looking at her as though she was privy to some grand secret no one else would ever hear?

“Mom!” Trixie called out, almost slamming the front door shut behind her, “I’m home!”

Dan wasn’t accompanying her. Interesting.

Chloe mulled that over for a moment before realizing that she was still cuddled up to Lucifer’s side and… _damn it._

She jumped away from him, blushing like some teenager who’d been caught making out with her date somewhere she wasn’t supposed to be. Lucifer whined, giving her what she could describe as his trademark puppy dog eyes.

He was such a baby sometimes.

“Surely, Detective-”

“Mom!”

Her daughter hugged her, briefly, but warmly. Chloe held on just a little more tightly than necessary, wondering when she should start expecting these random hugs to lessen.

“Lucifer!” Trixie was grinning at him, still not over him coming back.

“Spawn.” He nodded, eyes wide, looking as if he was waiting for her to attack him. 

For once, Trixie didn’t hug him though. She stood by the couch, regarding them both for a minute.

“You don’t have to pull away from him, Mom.” She rolled her eyes, “Honestly, I’m not sure I wanna see you two make out all the time, but I also-”

“You know?” Chloe croaked, feeling… _stupid._

Trixie was the daughter of two detectives and this wasn’t hard, but still…

“Duh.” She rolled her eyes again, “I already texted Maze, and we talked.”

“Right, monkey.” Chloe pursed her lips, trying to ignore Lucifer’s knowing smirk, “Does this mean you’re okay with it? Us?”

“Took you long enough.” Trixie smiled, settling down on the couch between them, “Of course I’m okay with it. I'm _happy_ about it. Really, really happy.”

“See, Detective?” Lucifer shook his head, “I told you that there was nothing to worry about.”

“You were as worried as I was!”

“No, I wasn’t!”

“You were.” She glared at him, daring him to say another word.

“You two still argue like kids.” Trixie gushed, “It’s so cute.”

“I am almost older than time itself!” Lucifer huffed, glaring at her.

“I am almost more mature than you are!” Trixie retorted, imitating him.

Lucifer gaped, not even responding to that.

Chloe looked at the two of them, laughing. She loved the warm feeling in her chest, recognizing it as love and nothing else for the two most important people in her life.

“Does this mean you’re going to be my step-satan?” 

“Your what?”

“When you and mom get married-”

“When?” Lucifer gaped.

He looked… shocked? Afraid? Was this another meltdown she didn’t expect?

“You used to say the same thing whenever I talked about you guys getting together,” Trixie began, “and here we are. So, maybe you should trust me this time. Hopefully, it won’t take you as many years and trips to Hell to get married.”

With that, her little girl got up, mumbling something about taking a shower. The movie was still playing. Lucifer must have muted the sound at some point. Maybe she had?

“Satan himself shutting up because of a little kid.” Chloe laughed, scooting closer to him, “Who would have thought?”

“She is her mother’s daughter.” Lucifer shook his head, his eyes still fixed on the spot Trixie had occupied moments before, “I am just…”

“We don’t have to talk about it now.” Chloe ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up to annoy him, “I like where we are at the moment. Don’t you?”

“I do.” Lucifer swallowed, “Very much so.”

“If we ever get there some day, then that’s fine too. Right?”

“Right.” He nodded.

“No rush.” Chloe pressed her lips to his, hating how tense he seemed.

“No rush.” He repeated, trying to convince himself.

“I love you so much, Lucifer.”

“Get a room!” Trixie called out from the hallway, towel in hand.

Lucifer sputtered, pulling away from Chloe. She had to laugh at that, failing to remember a time when he’d voluntarily pulled away from a kiss like this.

“This is my house, you know!” Chloe yelled back.

The only repose she got was a laugh before the bathroom door slammed shut.

Well. _Interesting._

“So where were we?” She teased Lucifer, finding the faint blush on his cheeks adorable.

“I love you too?” He was back to sounding uncertain, confused by everything that was going on, “Your spawn is weird.”

“Wonder where she gets that from.” Chloe snorted.

Growing up with the Devil and his most fierce demon had its effect on her little girl. Oddly enough, she didn’t mind.

“Daniel?” Lucifer guessed, as serious as ever.

She just kissed him again, rolling her eyes at his antics.

Some things would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤ if you'd like me to write something specific, just let me know.
> 
> Stay safe and have a great day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my fav dumbass who is worth more to me than she could ever imagine. ilysm. You're the absolute best and I'm so lucky to have you by my side. Thank you for everything <3

“Honestly? The fact that you two aren’t married yet is a _crime._ ”

“I beg your pardon, spawn?”

“You need a wedding!” She exclaimed, “With flowers and cake and… everything! Mom would wear a really, really pretty dress and you can wear one of your suits I guess.”

Lucifer blinked, trying to understand what she was talking about. Imagine the Devil getting married.

Ha.

Though, if he ever gets married, it would be to the Detective. She was the absolute best person in the universe and it wasn’t like he would ever want to be with anyone who wasn’t her anymore.

“So when are you going to propose?”

The urchin snapped him out of his daze. He found himself staring into her wide, brown eyes, wondering how the Hell she could be this energetic and excited.

“I’m not going to propose!” He huffed, “For goodness sake”

“Why not?” She whined, having the nerve to pout at him.

Yes, why not?

“What are you two arguing about now?”

The Detective was making her way towards them, holding into a tray full of snacks and drinks. Tonight was game night after all.

“You and Lucifer getting married.”

The Detective almost dropped the tray, eyes widening.

It was the urchin’s fault. Who allowed her to bring this up in the first place? How did she even say it so bloody casually?

“You guys are impossible.” The urchin groaned, giving them a murderous glare. “You,” she pointed at him, looking so much like Mazikeen that it took his breath away.

“Yes, spawn?”

“You love mom.”

“Of course I do!”

Was she doubting his love? Did humans need a wedding to prove this sort of thing? Why did their traditions and customs and cultures have to change so much?

“And you love him too.” The urchin continued, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

“Of course I do.” The Detective answered.

He beamed, loving how certain she sounded. The Detective grabbed his hand, tightening her fingers around his. 

How did he ever deserve her love?

“Then why won’t you guys get married?”

“Monkey, it’s not that simple.” The Detective sighed, “Marriage is not everyone’s thing and I’m sure that…”

“That what?” The urchin urged, eager to prove them wrong.

“That kind of commitment isn’t Lucifer’s thing.”

_Ouch._

The Detective didn’t mean it in a bad way. She wasn’t even wrong. He’d never been one for commitment. Chloe Decker was technically his first real relationship. He wasn’t sure what he and Eve had been, but what the Detective made him feel…

He turned to the woman he could say he loved with every part of his heart and soul, a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of emotion he felt towards her.

She looked… sad? 

The Detective often gave the world a tiny smile, hiding whatever vulnerability lurked beneath the surface. Lucifer wasn’t always good at reading her, but he knew her well enough to at least notice it right now.

Was this conversation with the offspring bothering her?

Should he tell the girl to shut up and go color or something? Was she too old for that now?

What if the Detective…?

_Oh._

What if she wanted to…?

“Detective.” He breathed.

They were staring into each other's eyes, feelings too strong for him to name or identify reflected at him with an intensity that was strong enough to make his heart ache.

He… understood.

“You truly…?” He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Who in their right mind would bind themselves to him for eternity?

Human weddings had always seemed ridiculous to him. He had no idea when the little urchin and her mother had managed to change his perception.

Weddings were still ridiculous, but if it was Chloe Jane Decker walking down the aisle…

He realized that he wanted that.

Desired it. 

Desired _her._

Lucifer had her. He went to sleep holding her and woke up early enough to appreciate her ethereal beauty every single day. He spent most of his days with her and he couldn’t understand the concept of “being bored of each other”.

Every moment in her presence was a blessing. If marriage was the human version of admitting all these emotions he’d been dealing with for years, then why not?

“You would…” He shook his head, “Who would want to bind themselves to the Devil for all eternity, Detective?”

“I would.” She replied, not missing a beat, “Don’t you know that, Lucifer?”

It was a weird moment, one in which he relaxed because he _knew._

He was sure that he would never stop doubting it completely to a certain degree, but she had somehow proved to him that she loved him.

Deep down, he almost believed that he might be worthy of her love too.

So, he kissed her instead of replying. What words could he even use to find an answer to that?

She pulled him closer, kissing him back with a mix of urgency and sweetness that made him shiver. There was no drug in the universe that could be more addicting than her love.

Faintly, he registered someone clapping. That was quickly followed by remembering that the urchin was still in the room and… Bloody Hell.

He’d had plans!

“See?” The little hellion grinned, “She basically just said yes!”

“Urchin, my proposal would be much better than that!” He huffed, regrettably pulling away from the love of his long, long life, “Give a devil some credit!”

“Who cares?” The girl whined, “You love her and she loves you and you two are disgustingly sweet, so can you get married right now?”

“That’s not how it works, monkey.” The Detective laughed.

The two of them argued back and forth, joking. Lucifer smiled, fondly watching them. Oh, the things he would do to get them to smile like that for the rest of eternity.

“I can be your witness!” The spawn continued, “Besides, look, my chips look like rings!” She shook the bag enthusiastically, “You’re all set!”

“I am not giving your mother a potato chip for a ring!”

Was the urchin _insane?_

If he was going to marry the Detective, then he was going to do it right!

A woman like her deserved the world, nay, the _bloody universe._

More, if he could give her.

He would need to prepare the absolute _best_ wedding. He needed research! What was he going to wear? What was the Detective going to wear? She would look ravishing in anything and nothing of course, but still…

And the ring!

He knew she wasn’t the kind of woman to just adore a big, expensive diamond. 

No.

He needed something… simpler, but more meaningful. More _them._

Maybe he could find a way for her to shoot him again. Then she’d have a matching necklace and ring. He would only need a good stone for the-

“Lucifer?” The Detective bumped her shoulder with his, smiling at him like he was the most precious thing she’d ever seen, “Breathe.”

“I am breathing.” He huffed.

“You’re freaking out.” She countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

Maybe a little bit. Not that he would ever admit it.

Who wouldn’t freak out though? He was going to potentially get married to _Chloe Jane Decker._ Everything had to be perfect, but how could it be when he was still unworthy and-

“You two are so cute!” The urchin gushed, “I have no idea how didn’t someone strap you down and force you to be together ages ago.”

He glared at the urchin, daring her to open her mouth again.

He was the Devil and the Devil was most certainly not cute!

“You’re already married as far as I'm concerned” The cheeky rascal continued, “I mean, I saw it happen and everything. I’m telling everyone you eloped or something.”

“We’re in the living room.” He frowned, “How could one even…?”

The Detective laughed just then, shaking her head at the two of them. He remembered how she told him many, many times that she loved how he and her daughter often bickered.

He returned her smile with one of her own, sighing when she leaned against him, settling her head on his shoulder.

Maybe marrying her wouldn’t be as horrifying as he actually thought. It was just a human label. If it meant that she was his forever, then who was he to object?

That revelation brought him so much peace that he couldn’t even find it in himself to shove the urchin off the couch when she snuggled into his other side. 

His own, little family.

Him, the Devil.

Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I've convinced myself that I want a Deckerstar wedding in the series. Though, I just want my OTP to be happy.
> 
> Happy New Year to all of you in advance ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up making this into a long fic for various, random Deckerstar prompts since I seem to be writing a LOT of those lately.
> 
> Of course, as usual, if you want to read a certain prompt, you can either comment it or message me on any other app. We could all use some Deckerstar with how great 2020 is going. 
> 
> Love you all ❤❤


End file.
